Freeze Roidmude
The Freeze Roidmude appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. The Freeze Roidmude (フリーズロイミュード Furīzu Roimyūdo), known simply as Freeze (フリーズ Furīzu), originally Roidmude 001 (ロイミュード００１ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Ichi), and still referred to as 001 by the others, was one of the original trio of Roidmudes along with 002 and 003. Shortly after his creation, he assumed the form of Soichi Makage (真影 壮一 Makage Sōichi), the secretary of the National Bureau of Defense (国家防衛局 Kokka Bōeikyoku), proceeding to establish a strong position in the political world. This alias allows him to keep an eye on the police forces, as well as Kamen Rider Drive when the Roidmude's case had been brought up. It was only after Shinnosuke Tomari discovers the truth and confronts "Makage" that 001 reveals himself and finally accesses his evolved form. He was also the creator and developer of the Neo Viral Cores. Roidmude 001 was among the initial trio of Roidmudes created by Tenjuro Bannowith aid from his colleague Krim Steinbelt who had provided him with the Core Driviars which allowed him to give them life, with 002 being the first to be activated, having been forced to adopt a human form as Banno abused him out of spite. Bearing witness to 002's pain, Krim condemned Banno's actions and walked out on the project as Banno proceed to install negative human emotions into the Roidmude models, starting with the vacant bodies of 001 and 003. owing that his kind would evolve to surpass Banno and humanity itself, 002, who would become known as Heart, proceeded to overthrow Banno, accompanied by 001 and 003, who would become known as Brain. As a result, the scientist was apparently murdered by his own creations. In reality, however, his digitized consciousness was preserved and contained by the Roidmudes. The three Roidmudes then proceeded to the home of Krim Steinbelt to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. Roidmude 001 later assumed the human guise of Soichi Makage, where he was promoted to role of secretary of the National Bureau of Defense, establishing a strong position in the political world. Eisuke Tomari, a veteran police officer suspected Makage for manipulating the police forces from inside and confronted him. Freeze used his memory alteration ability on Eisuke, but was stunned as it did not work on him. Freeze had to fight Eisuke as a last resort in order to silence him. It was also during this moment where Freeze gained the emotion of humiliation, which would be the key into his eventual evolution into his Advanced form. Freeze in the end decided to spare him for a while. Makage set up a robbery at the South Eitou Bank by luring Eisuke with several tips at the bank. When the robbery happened, Mitsuhide Nira, Eisuke's partner quietly infiltrated the bank and paralyzed Maruya, taking his pistol but once he's about to shoot Itsuro Negishi, his jealousy guided him to target Eisuke instead. 001 was watching it from afar and decided to conceal the events from the public's memories while forming a pact with Nira. The gun that was used to shoot Eisuke was later hidden by a forensic expert while Makage concealed his memories as well. After the robbery, knowing that several humans had resistance to his attacks, he faked a worldwide pandemic in 2005 and orchestrates the vaccination to Japan residents, thus with nobody gets infected, he used the medical records and kidnapped humans with the potential to resist his memory manipulating ability to study the answer behind the resistance. 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 001 was part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. He was present during the fall of Protodrive, announcing to a fallen Mr. Belt that he has lost. 001 also had a part in the brainwashing of Proto-Zero, alongside 002 and 003. Still with his human form's position, he was able to overseer the police activities and informed them to other Roidmude Executives. Months later, when Brain is at wit's end after being bested by Medic multiple times, 001 willingly accepted his call for help, starting from creating new models of Viral Cores called Neo-Viral Cores, which enable the Roidmudes to evolve by fusing with the intended human so they can fuel themselves with their darker heart. He even entrusts Mitsuhide Nira to look after the Special Investigation Unit so that he may able to destroy Drive (possibly as well as Mach and Chaser) from within. After Drive separated Sword from Hajime Taga with a SpeeDrop, resulting in the destruction of Sword's body, Roidmude 001 made his appearance and took Sword Roidmude's core as it was floating away. Later, he placed Brain into the investigation with the Special Investigation Unit, with Brain taking the alias of "Sou Noumi", and First Division in a plot to frame Shinnosuke and cause him to be suspended from being Drive. He as well granted Seeker Roidmude the ability to increase the negative energies of humans, while at the same time plots to use Go Shijima/Dr. Banno's son/Kamen Rider Mach as their trump card to ensure their victory. Eventually, he manipulated Go's resentment from the Roidmudes to the Riders and get him on his side. During another kidnapping, the abduction of Iwao Fujiki was reported to the unit, which initiated an investigation into a possible motive. Meanwhile, with the knowledge of true identity, Shinnosuke attempts to arrest Makage/001. Makage transforms into the Freeze Roidmude and attempts to erase Shinnosuke's memories concerning his Roidmude form but, to his surprise fails, as apparently, Shinnosuke has inherited the same resistance as his father. The unit discover the facility holding 001's victims in stasis (with cooperation of the spiteful Nira) and thwarted his plans. A battle ensued and Freeze battled Kamen Rider Drive until he was defeated by Drive Type Formula Mantarn's Trailer Impact. But this defeat only intensifies his humiliation and, with his Core intact, achieves the Super Evolution State and reconstructed himself in a new body. Using his newfound power, Freeze was able to kill both Shinnosuke and Krim. However, Shinnosuke and Krim are revived thanks to Shift Tridoron and the efforts of all the Special Crime Investigation crew. This angers Freeze as he fights the revived Shinnosuke, who had transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron. This new form overpowered Freeze's Super Evolution, and made the Roidmude land only one good hit on the Rider's new form. Once weakened, he was hit with a Trailer Impact by Drive Type Tridoron, destroying his body and sending his Core into the sea. When everyone thought Freeze had died, he resurfaced and said some chilling final words before his Core exploded: he is not the one who claimed Eisuke Tomari's life. Makage's identity as 001 was later made public by both Nira and "Mr. Noumi" but the two used it as part of the plan to frame Shinnosuke/Drive that he tried to usurp the leadership of Roidmudes. In said plan, his image was used as the murderer of Eisuke Tomari, a deception that would soon after be exposed by Shinnosuke in a confrontation with Nira and Brain. The ghost of the Super Evolved Freeze later returned along with Sword and Thief, emerging through a dark portal and attacking Shinnosuke in a dream he experienced during a near-death experience. However, Shinnosuke was saved by Kamen Rider Ghost, who fought the three Roidmude spirits, quickly destroying them again through a series of slashes from his Gan Gun Saber. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. As the first Roidmude to be created, 001 is wise, cunning and manipulative. As shown, he had planned from the beginning to join the police forces and promoted to the secretary of National Defense Agency, in order to weaken them so Roidmudes can continue their global domination. He even can simply use his memory manipulation to conceal certain criminal activities from police forces that may had been related to Roidmudes. 001 is also supportive of Brain, willing to help him after his comrades slowly reject him (Medic bested him multiple times with Heart continuing to favor her more than Brain). Even if he is one of the first trio of Roidmudes and among the single numbered ones, he refuses to take leadership of his kind, passing it to the other generals all while he oversees the police forces' activities, mainly because he likes working in the shadows. Freeze claims that his special emotion is "humiliation (which causes his rage)", which he discovered upon confronting Eisuke, and intends to use his son as a key to complete his evolution. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Coremodes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. * Enhanced Physicality: Roidmude 001 can leap and jump faster when he was trying to save the Core of Roidmude 007. * Enhanced Intelligence: Not so much of an ability, but Roidmude 001 is smart enough to understand how the Roidmude technology works and able to construct the Neo-Viral Cores. * Negative Emotion Manipulation: Though not displayed but existed since Seeker Roidmude was mentioned to use this from him, 001 can manipulate negative emotions of humans. * Humiliation Empowerment: As humiliation is his corresponding emotion, Roidmude 001 can use it to empower himself and helps him achieve evolution. * Cryokinesis: Roidmude 001 can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. ** Memory Manipulation: Roidmude 001 is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Eisuke Tomari and then later his son were not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. ** Snowstorm Generation: Roidmude 001 can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. ** Ice Barrier: Roidmude 001 can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. ** Ice Bolt Projection: Roidmude 001 is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. This technique is also used as an alternative to rewrite the target's memory. Advanced Standard * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Carsor Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Humiliation Empowerment: As humiliation is his corresponding emotion, Freeze Roidmude can use it to empower himself and helps him achieve evolution. * Flight: Freeze Roidmude can perform an anti-gravity flight. * Cryokinesis: Freeze can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. ** Memory Manipulation: Freeze is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, it was revealed that those with stronger emotions and attachments to their loved ones are capable of resisting it. ** Snowstorm Generation: Freeze can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. When used against Drive Type Formula, it is capable of slowing him down, even the Pit Crew Shift Cars are left useless. ** Ice Barrier: Freeze can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. ** Ice Bolt Projection: Freeze is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. Super Evolution * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Carsor Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Body Regeneration: During his first transformation into a Super Evolution Roidmude, his previously destroyed body recreated, thus having no longer the need of Viral Cores if his body gets destroyed again. * Humiliation Empowerment: As humiliation is his corresponding emotion, Freeze Roidmude can use it to empower himself. * Flight: Freeze Roidmude can perform an anti-gravity flight. * Cryokinesis: Freeze can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. ** Memory Manipulation: Freeze is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Roidmude cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, it was revealed that those with stronger emotions and attachments to their loved ones are capable of resisting it. ** Snowstorm Generation: Freeze can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a certain wide of range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. When used against Drive Type Formula, it is capable of slowing him down, even the Pit Crew Shift Cars are left useless. ** Ice Barrier: Freeze can create an ice barrier that saved him from incoming attacks. ** Ice Bolt Projection: Freeze is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. * Energy Beam Projection: Freeze is able to produce a high-powered energy beam for ranged attacks. It is powerful enough to destroy Drive in just one hit or render a Kamen Rider untransformed. * Energy Shield: Freeze is capable of creating energy shields to defend himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Flying Creatures Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Undeads Category:Skeletons Category:Mammals Category:Characters Portrayed by Masami Horiuchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe